Cuidaré de ti
by GV0189
Summary: Onodera sufre un accidente, lo que lo deja con una conmoción cerebral y al cuidado de Takano. Con un Ritsu con frecuentes lagunas mentales y confusión, una cantidad de situaciones lastimeras se presentan se presentarán entre los dos. (TakanoxOnodera)
1. Accidente

El accidente

Destrozado, impotente, preocupado, así era como se sentía Takano en ese momento, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada ante esa desgarradora situación y lo peor de todo, sabía que era su culpa.

Era miércoles por la mañana, el día había avanzado normal en Emerald, aun no estaban a finales de ciclo, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que el trabajo fuera menos pesado de lo normal.

Recientemente había hablado una de las mangakas de Takano alegando que no sabía cómo continuar su historia y que necesitaba de su asesoría.

Y así estaban ahora, el editor en jefe aprovechó este pretexto para arrastrar al editor novato con él, diciendo que necesitaba de su ayuda y que una vez terminando comerían juntos. Claro que al principio Onodera se opuso rotundamente, pero al final terminó accediendo debido a que eran "cosas relacionadas con el trabajo".

Habían quedado de verse en un café no muy lejos de Marukawa, así que decidieron ir caminando.

Onodera estaba molesto, odiaba que su jefe lo llevara con él por motivos de "trabajo" cuando sabía perfectamente que Takano podía hacerlo solo sin ayuda de nadie. Él pudo haberse quedado en la oficina adelantando algo del trabajo que tenía para quitarse algo de peso cuando estuvieran a finales de ciclo, pero no, tenía que acompañar a su insistente jefe a perder su valioso tiempo.

El castaño ni siquiera intentaba disimular su enojo y eso era algo que empezaba a fastidiar al azabache, ¿Por qué no podían simplemente entablar una simple conversación como una pareja normal? ¿Por qué su Ritsu no podía cooperar aunque sea por solo una vez? Eso molestaba en cierto modo el mayor, extrañaba a ese pequeño chico inocente del que se enamoró, ¿Cómo fue que su personalidad cambio tanto? ¿Por qué se volvió así? ¿Por qué llegar al extremo de aislar sus sentimientos en un lugar intocable? ¿Fue por él? Había escuchado decir al castaño que todo había sido por su culpa, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ritsu solía ser tan dulce y tierno y ahora estaba tan... cambiado. Y claro que nada de esto significaba que quería hacerlo cambiar, de alguna manera se volvió a enamorar de ese chico de ojos verdes con tan problemática personalidad, pero eso no era relevante, porque sabía que muy en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo, si, aun de vez en cuando podía ver al pequeño Ritsu del que se enamoró, como cuando se sonrojaba, cuando lo besaba o le tomaba la mano, esos eran momentos en los que a Takano se le ablandaba el corazón. El sólo sabía que haría lo que fuese por tocar su corazón nuevamente, porque lo amaba, así de simple, pero, ¿Cómo rayos lo haría? Ni siquiera podían estar los dos solos sin que el ambiente fuera incómodo.

Sin embargo, los dos solían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, claro que uno de ellos no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, pero en ese momento, la falta de sueño y el estrés acumulado, producto de su estilo de vida, cobraba factura.

A fin de cuentas ninguno habló en todo el transcurso del camino, fue un silencio incomodo, el cuál no sabían cómo aligerar, pero tampoco es como si supieran como hacerlo de todas formas.

-Es en ese lugar.- Takano aparentaba estar calmado, pero en realidad estaba algo ¿nervioso? No, era algo más, era como si tuviera un ¿mal presentimiento?

-Está bien, terminemos con esto de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer.- A decir verdad, con "cosas que hacer" no se refería a nada, pero quería tener una excusa.

-Ni se te ocurra, nosotros dos tenemos una cita, ¿lo olvidaste? Y además, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con "cosas que hacer?".-Otra vez con lo mismo, Onodera le salía con un "asunto" para evitarlo nuevamente, esto en cierta forma le dolía, pero debía seguir insistiendo.

-¿Cita? Yo no dije en ningún momento que saldría contigo, además, ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo de todas formas? – Ritsu frunció visiblemente el ceño al decir esto y es que, ¿Por qué su jefe tenía que involucrarlo en cosas que no quería hacer?

-Es por cuidar tu salud, de lo cual tú mismo no eres capaz, ya discutimos esto, acordamos que comerías por lo menos una vez al día conmigo y en realidad no creo que tengas algo que hacer. Además, es normal el querer pasar tiempo con la persona que amas, deberías rendirte de una vez y confesar los sentimientos que sientes por mí. –Al finalizar de decir esto tomo descuidadamente la mano del castaño y la apretó levemente, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del menor, el cual aparto su verde mirada de esa color avellana.

-Etoo... -Era obvio que se puso nervioso con tan simples palabras, de hecho, todo relacionado con Takano le producían nervios. Estaba buscando las palabras para responder algo cuando entraron al local-

Una vez en el café, esperaron a la mangaka que tardo alrededor de cinco minutos, una vez reunidos los tres eligieron una mesa situada enfrente a una ventana y comenzaron a trabajar.

Onodera se estaba desesperando, prácticamente solo los estaba viendo, y es que, tal y como supuso, su jefe lo había llevado solo por puro capricho y eso lo molestaba mucho, ya que sabía que podría estar haciendo algo productivo en la oficina. Pero lo que más lo sacaba de sus casillas es que lo estaban ignorando y esa mangaka parecía estársele insinuando a su jefe y este no hacía nada, no es que pudiera reclamarle de todas formas. Así que sí, se estaba hartando de esa situación, pero cuando estaba a punto de anunciar su retirada, la mujer hablo.

-Disculpen, pero me olvidé de traer hojas de mi casa y dudo que con las que tengamos sean suficientes, hay que ir a comprar algunas. Creo que hay una tienda a dos cuadras cruzando la calle. – Bien esa era la oportunidad de Ritsu para liberarse de esa maldita situación, estaba enojado, era claro que la mangaka quería quedarse a solas con el azabache y la verdad eso le daba algo de coraje, pero como dijo antes, no tenía derecho de reclamarle, así que solo contesto en un tono fastidiado.

-Yo iré por algunas no se preocupe. – Dicho esto Takano lo volteo a ver por primera vez después de que comenzó a trabajar y suspiró, las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada a como el esperaba, de hecho, nunca lo hacían.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes, ¿está bien?

-Eso ya lo sé. – dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que se escaparía? Aunque realmente le encantaría hacerlo.

Una vez Ritsu salió del local, la mangaka recordó algo que realmente le faltaba, así que Takano le hablo por teléfono a su adoración.

Por otra parte, Onodera estaba esperando a que cambiara el semáforo para poder cruzar, y cuando lo hizo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que automáticamente caminó mientras lo contestaba frunciendo el ceño nuevamente al ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Se puede saber ahora que es lo qu...

Y eso fue lo último que escucho de él, todo lo demás fueron gritos, muchos gritos con el sonido de autos estrellarse.

Takano se congeló en ese par de segundos en los que escucho un traqueteo por el teléfono, grito y ruido, luego la llamada se cortó, pero lo seguía escuchando todo. Con miedo, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Había una multitud de gente y cuatro autos hechos trizas.

-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

El pánico se adueñó del cuerpo del editor en jefe al procesar lo que estaba pasando, y es que en situaciones como esas simplemente no sabes que hacer, así que, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la salida.

No podía estar pasando, esto no podía estarle pasando a ellos, no ahora, no así.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas, se escuchaban llantos y gritos, pero todos esos sonidos se escuchaban lejanos, el solo tenía que localizar a Ritsu, no, Ritsu no podía estar ahí, no él, no "su" Ritsu.

Se horrorizo cuando pateo algo y se dio cuenta que era el células de su amado, destrozado.

La respiración se le corto cuando vio a unas cuantas personas tiradas en el pavimento, pero lo que lo terminó por romper, lo que hizo que se destrozara en ese momento... fue verlo a él.

-Ritsu... - Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de ellos, rápidamente fue a su lado.

El aspecto de Onodera Ritsu... A simple vista tenía una pierna doblada en un ángulo anormal y estaba sangrando, mucho; tenía un costado bañado en sangre, el cual, gracias a una de sus primeras reacciones en ese momento, vendó con parte de su propia camisa para retener la hemorragia.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Un médico! ¡Por favor! – Sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, empezó a gritar por ayuda, todo a su alrededor le parecía tan distante. De la manera más delicada que pudo, tomó a su castaño en sus brazos e intentó hacer que despertara, ya que había escuchado que cuando una persona está en una situación en la que su vida peligra, no debe dejársele dormir. – Ritsu, por favor, despierta, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes, no me dejes, no otra vez. – Dijo esto mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, percatándose de que estaba fría, las manos del castaño solían ser tan cálidas.

Al moverlo un poco, un quejido débil se escapó de esos labios que empezaban a perder su color, fue cuando el azabache se percató del hilo de sangre que salía de su oído y su boca, lo que lo hizo preocuparse más.

Onodera despertó lentamente y Takano se alivió por esto, por lo que intentó enderezarlo en otra posición más... Normal. Mala idea... Al principio el castaño parecía ido, sin saber lo que sucedía, pero entonces la ola de sensaciones apareció... Dolor y más dolor, todo su cuerpo dolía y se sentía muy débil. Intentó hablar pero no pudo. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

El mayor se dio cuenta de que su pequeño estaba consciente, sin embargo, su reciente felicidad fue interrumpida por el estado de menor que estaba luchando por introducir aire en sus pulmones y temblando en sus brazos y empeoró cuando vio la mueca retorcida que el más bajo tenía en su rostro.

-Ritsu, necesito que te calmes, vas a estar bien, ¿sí? Sólo por favor, mantente despierto, vas a salir de esta, vamos a salir de esta. – La respiración del menor era trabajosa y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentó enfocar el rostro de su jefe, pero todo era borroso, decir que se sentía terrible era poco, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-... Taka...no-sa...n. – Fue solo un susurro del más bajo que logró captar la atención del mayor, que pudo ver con claridad como Ritsu estaba a punto de ahogarse con la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su boca, así que con cuidado, lo movió para que la pudiera escupir. Hecho esto, Onodera fijo su mirada en él, era una mirada suplicante, cansada, no podía seguir despierto por mucho tiempo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre haciendo que su color se desvaneciera. –N-no pue...do...

-¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Por favor, aguanta hasta que llegue la ambulancia. No me dejes. – Ver a su Ritsu de esa manera sin poder hacer nada lo estaba enloqueciendo, estaba frustrado, pero estando así no podía ser útil, intentó calmarse y acarició esos suaves cabellos castaños que tanto le gustaban mientras le daba palabras de aliento a Ritsu para mantenerlo con él. Dios, su pequeño se veía tan... Roto, parecía un fantasma.

El maldito tiempo antes de que llegara la maldita ambulancia pasó jodidamente despacio, hasta después de los 8 minutos más largos de toda su vida llegaron tres ambulancias, rápidamente, el mayor se trasladó al hospital en la ambulancia que llevaba a Ritsu, una vez llegaron, la angustia y ansiedad por la que estuvo pasando disminuyó un poco cuando llevaron a su castaño al área de emergencias.

Ahora todo dependía de los médicos.

Mi primer fic de esta pareja y el segundo que publico :') Ya lo tengo algo avanzado porque hace tiempo que lo escribí pero no me aninaba a compartirlo, pero no se si deberia continuarlo, asi que si quieren que actualice pueden decirme que les parece y actualizaré hasta donde lo tengo por ahora y despues veré si vale la pena continuarlo. Bueno, espero que al menos los entretenga un poco, el inicio puede ser aburrido porque no sabía como empezar xc


	2. Hospital

El maldito tiempo antes de que llegara la maldita ambulancia pasó jodidamente despacio, hasta después de los 8 minutos más largos de toda su vida llegaron tres ambulancias, rápidamente, el mayor se trasladó al hospital en la ambulancia que llevaba a Ritsu, una vez llegaron, la angustia y ansiedad por la que estuvo pasando disminuyó un poco cuando llevaron a su castaño al área de emergencias.

Ahora todo dependía de los médicos.

Todo era su culpa, si no lo hubiera obligado a acompañarlo, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Los nervios de Takano eran notorios cuando se enteró de una conversación que escuchó sin querer, que dos de las víctimas habían fallecido durante el traslado.

Al parecer el accidente fue causado por un tipo que manejaba en estado de ebriedad que, al no ver el semáforo en rojo, ni siquiera se detuvo, estrellándose con otros autos y empujándoles en medio de la carretera por la alta velocidad a la que iba y arrollando de paso a las personas que cruzaban, entre los cuales se encontraba Ritsu. Ritsu… Llevaba alrededor de tres horas en cirugía, como odiaba que el maldito tiempo pasara tan lento en esa clase de ocasiones.

El doctor había sido sincero con él, le dijo que le estado del castaño era crítico y que habían muchas posibilidades de que no la lograra, pero que todo dependía de él.

Claro que se intentó contactar a los padres del más joven, pero al parecer, éstos se encontraban en un viaje de negocios fuera del país y decidieron no mencionar nada hasta estar seguros de su estado, así que toda la información que fuera necesaria para el hospital fue brindada por Takano.

-Familiares de Onodera Ritsu. – Se escuchó al fondo la voz de una enfermera. Takano se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-S-soy yo. ¿Co-como se encuentra? – Le temblaba la voz, era obvio que estaba nervioso, había estado derramando unas cuantas lágrimas anteriormente y ahora no sabía si realmente quería escuchar lo que la enfermera tenía que decirle.

-Las siguientes horas son críticas para su estado. De momento hemos podido estabilizarlo, sin embargo, todo depende de él ahora, perdió mucha sangre, hizo bien al parar la hemorragia en su costado, de lo contrario, lo más seguro sería que hubiera muerto en el camino. – Takano soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos había ayudado en algo. –Sin embargo debo decirle que tiene una conmoción cerebral, por lo que puede presentar episodios de amnesia, perdida momentánea del conocimiento y ya que las conmociones cerebrales demoran en sanar deberá estar vigilado por alguien de confianza cuando se le dé el alta. – Se le cortó la respiración una vez más en ese día. ¿Conmoción cerebral? Definitivamente se sentía el ser más despreciable de esta tierra. Pero al parecer eso no era todo, porque la enfermera continúo al ver que había entendido. –El paciente también presenta algunas fracturas de costillas y en su pierna. – Takano suspiró.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – Sabia que ni siquiera merecía tener el privilegio de verlo, pero ¡rayos! Realmente lo necesitaba.

-Claro, está en la habitación 316ª, aun no se estima en cuanto tiempo pueda despertar, así que le pido que no perturbe su sueño, necesita descansar.

-Claro, muchas gracias.

-Y señor... Lamento lo que sucedió. – La enfermera tenía que ser seria con su trabajo, y eso era comprensible, así que después de darle una sonrisa fingida se dirigió a la habitación de Onodera.

El azabache sabia de ante mano que lo que iba a ver no le gustaría para nada, pero aun así no pudo evitar apenarse por el estado del chico más joven. "Y es mi culpa", pensó.

Onodera estaba muy pálido, conectado a unos aparatos, tenía su pierna rota enyesada y una venda en su cabeza, sus normalmente rosados labios estaban sin color y tenía un collarín en su cuello. Su respiración era lenta y pausada en momentos debido a los medicamentos que le fueron suministrados y una de las maquinas demostraba que los latidos de su corazón eran estables, al menos esa era una buena señal, Ritsu era fuerte, saldría de esta y en unos cuantos años solo sería un amargo recuerdo.

Pasaron dos días y el castaño no daba señas de despertar. El azabache se había escusado en la oficina para ir a verlo varias veces al día en el hospital, la noticia aun no era pública en todo Marukawa, solo en Emerald, simplemente Takano le contó a Isaka-san lo sucedido, a lo que el asunto se trató con la seriedad debida.

Los doctores afirmaban que Ritsu ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero que su estado final sólo lo podían determinar una vez que despertara, que podía ser en cualquier momento, esa era la razón principal por la que Takano iba con cualquier oportunidad.

Suspiró una vez más, le gustaba ver a su pequeño dormido, pero obviamente esto era diferente, quería que despertara, pero no podía acelerar las cosas y lo sabía.

Tomó su mano en un gesto de cariño y se recargó en la silla en la que estaba sentado, solo podía esperar, esperar como lo había estado haciendo el último par de días, con las ansias de confirmar que estuviera bien, de ver sus ojos abiertos, de besar sus labios y abrazarlo mientras esté consciente, pero ¿Qué le diría? Aunque probablemente el castaño no recordaría el accidente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Takano no se percató de la mano que comenzaba a apretar con fuerzas la suya, hasta que escucho un quejido y entonces lo vio con emoción: era Ritsu que estaba despertando.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolían, de hecho le dolía todo, era una fea sensación, ¡rayos!, quería vomitar. Intentó moverse pero no lo logró, intentó hablar, pero solo salió un quejido ahogado de su seca garganta, entonces sintió algo apretando su mano, su visión estaba borrosa quizá por estar desacostumbrada, sin embargo sabía de quien se trataba.

-Ritsu… - Forzó su vista hasta que logró ver esos ojos color avellana que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio. Intentó hablar nuevamente, pero solo consiguió otro quejido rasposo. –Espera, no te muevas, iré por el doctor. – Dicho esto, el mayor salió de la habitación.

Un segundo… ¿doctor? Eso solo significaba que él se encontraba en un hospital, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Estaba confundido y le dolía la cabeza, y demasiado ¡con un demonio! Realmente sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los ojos con fuerza mientras se escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos hacia su dirección. Abrió los ojos y, con la vista algo más clara, vio a un tipo de edad avanzada, que predijo, sería el doctor y a Takano-san. Sintió como el doctor le quitó algo que tenía en la boca, probablemente lo que le impidió hablar, y luego lo ayudó a sentarse para darle un vaso desechable con agua.

Luego de beber un trago, porque de alguna manera se le dificultaba tragar, estaba a punto de preguntar lo que ocurría, cuando éste se le adelantó.

-Muy bien. Yo soy el doctor a tu cargo y primero que nada, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas sencillas, ¿estás de acuerdo? – El doctor le dedicó una sonrisa amable que inspiraba confianza, así que Ritsu asintió. –Muy bien, empecemos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Onodera Ritsu. – Onodera se extrañó de que le preguntara su nombre, pero pensó que solo sería rutinario, así que no dijo nada.

-Correcto, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Los dos presentes observaron como el menor empezaba a dudar, lo que sorprendió un poco a Takano. – Está bien, no te sobre-esfuerces si no sabes la respuesta.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… Tengo 22 años, ¿no? ¿Me podría decir que es lo que pasa?

-Le explicaré lo que ocurre una vez terminemos con las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? – El castaño asintió no tan convencido. –Solo responda lo que usted sepa. Bien ¿en dónde trabaja?

-Marukawa Shoten.

Después de algunas cuantas preguntas más, Ritsu se sentía frustrado, por no mencionar que la cabeza le dolía horrores ¿Por qué rayos le hacia esas preguntas?

-Ya casi terminamos, ¿usted conoce a este hombre que esta junto a mí? – A Takano se le paró el corazón cuando Ritsu lo volteó a ver detenidamente, no sabía decir cuál era la expresión en su rostro, pero tenía en parte fastidio, sabía que su pequeño se estaba hartando de la situación y de no tener idea de lo que pasaba, estaba seguro que lo conocía, era obvio que estaba confundido, ya que dio algunas respuestas equivocadas, pero no olvidó las cosas más importantes.

-Claro que se quién es, es Sag… - Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se sostuvo la cabeza por la punzada de dolor que lo atacó y sin querer se le cayó el vaso de agua.

Takano lo vio en shock, estuvo a punto de decir Saga, ¿no es así?

Cuando el doctor se acercó a comprobar el estado del castaño, este se calmó.

-Estoy bien, lo siento, realmente no sé qué pasó.

-No se preocupe, es normal en su estado, escuche, usted sufrió un accidente, estuvo dos días inconsciente. Tiene una conmoción cerebral, así que presenta una momentánea amnesia, sin embargo su memoria puede estarse viendo afectada en lapsos de tiempo. No se exija demasiado, la herida de su costado ya no es tan grave y sanará pronto si se trata con el cuidado debido, es recomendable no hacer mucha actividad física para evitar que se abra. El yeso en su pierna será retirado en tres semanas. Le recomiendo como mínimo 1 mes de reposo y habiendo pasado este me gustaría que vuelvas para una revisión. Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo, puedes tener el alta solo si hay alguien que esté al tanto de ti durante ese mes, lo dejo por el momento, vuelvo luego.

Onodera se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo el doctor, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del yeso en su pierna ¿estuvo en un accidente? Tenía muchas preguntas.

Por otra parte Masamune maldijo en vos baja porque el tipo soltara toda la información de golpe, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró tras él doctor, de inmediato abrazó al más joven, asustándolo un poco.

-Emm… Saga-san, me está lastimando.

-Takano.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando estaba en secundaria mis padres se divorciaron y mi apellido cambio a Takano.

-Oh, yo… Lo lamen…

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estas bien, ahora. – Ritsu estaba confundido y desorientado y no estaba actuando como el mismo, prueba suficiente era que se dejaba abrazar, por lo que el azabache decidió aprovechar el momento. –Déjame cuidar de ti este mes, quédate conmigo.

-¿Eh? Pero Sag… digo Takano-san… - Iba a negarse cuando el azabache se apartó un poco y Ritsu pudo ver la profunda mirada que el más alto le dedicaba, no pudo hacerlo, así que suspiró en derrota. –Está bien, de todas formas vivo a un lado de tu departamento ¿no? – Takano soltó una risita.

-Lo recordaste. – Onodera sólo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, probablemente no recordaba el tipo de relación que tenían.

Hola :D

Cuando empecé a publicar esto nunca pensé que alguien lo fuera a leer, en realidad pensé que me iban a ignorar ;-; Bueno, el inicio fue mucho drama y todo eso, no se, soy una mala persona(? En fin, no esta en mis planes que este fic sea muy largo, es algo mas para desquitar mis frias fantasías locas con Takano y Onodera(? que tengo muchas, por cierto xD Este... que mas les puedo decir... Gracias por tomarse su preciado tiempo para leer mis cosas, me hace feliz que les guste :3 Acepto sugerencias, y de antemano me disculpo por los errores de ortografía que pueda haber, se que es molesto leer con éstos. En fin, nos leemos.


	3. Sin recuerdos

-Lo recordaste. – Onodera sólo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, probablemente no recordaba el tipo de relación que tenían.

Pasado el mediodía, ambos se encontraban ya en el departamento del mayor.

Antes de salir del hospital el doctor le dio a Takano las instrucciones detalladas de cómo se debía cuidar a una persona con una conmoción cerebral, así como los cuidados y atenciones que debía darle y finalmente los síntomas que podía presentar, como lagunas mentales, falta de coordinación y reflejos, desmayos repentinos y dolores de cabeza constantes, confusión, y de más. Por eso Takano sabía que debía de ser muy paciente.

Pero de momento podía decirse que las cosas iban bien, el castaño estaba cooperando… por el momento.

Estaba inmensamente feliz por tenerlo con él, claro que lo cuidaría, Onodera lo valía.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue llevar a su pequeño a la cama para que descansara.

Ya alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada, Masamune se despertó debido a que la persona que dormía a su lado no dejaba de moverse. Recordó que el doctor mencionó que debía estarlo despertando cada cierto tiempo y hacerle preguntas sencillas para estimular su memoria. Ya que parecía que Ritsu estaba teniendo problemas para dormir bien, pensó que sería un buen momento.

-Hey, oye, Onodera, despierta. – Dijo mientras lo removía suavemente en su lugar.

Por un momento el más joven se quedó quieto aun en sueños, pero el otro siguió insistiendo en que despertase.

Ritsu fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, como si le pesaran, se veía cansado, sin embargo, al estar consciente, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a ver nervioso los alrededores. Era probable que haya olvidado en donde se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, estas en mi departamento, le dije al doctor que cuidaría de ti, ¿lo olvidaste? – Ritsu volteó a verlo descolocado y confundido, con un toque de pánico en su mirada; asi que estas eran las lagunas mentales.

Como el menor no deba señales de contestar, continuó on las preguntas. Intentaba darle tiempo, tampoco quería presionarlo, conocía el temperamento de su casi amante y no quería fastidiarlo.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – La cara del más joven tenía una expresión indescifrable, hasta podía jurar que estaba temblando levemente y su respiración se había entrecortado. Parecía que trataba de decir algo, pero estaba muy conmocionado como para hacerlo.

-S-Sa-Saga-sempai ¿? – Decir que el azabache se paralizó, sería poco, la mirada que le estaba dedicando su subordinado era de horror puro, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y con finas lágrimas amenazando con salir de ellos, todo esto empeoró cuando el más joven empezó a hiperventilar descontroladamente.

-Oe Ritsu cálmate un poco ¿quieres? – Las respiraciones rápidas que estaba dando el castaño le provocaban una punzada de dolor en el costado, el que, con una mueca de dolor se presionó con su mano, en un intento de alivio. Takano advirtió este gesto al instante, así que optó por abrazar al menor para intentar calmarlo.

Lenta y suavemente lo rodeo por la cintura ¿en que estaría pensando Ritsu para actuar de esa manera?

Cuando el más bajo se percató que el otro lo estaba tocando, dio un brinco fuera de la cama alterado, casi se cae al hacer esto, ya que el yeso en su pierna le impedía mantenerse en pie debidamente.

-¡¿Qu-que rayos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de mí! – Era obvio que estaba confundido y asustado, lo mejor sería calmarse también y explicar las cosas lentamente. Por eso, Takano suspiró pesadamente y se paró de la cama en dirección a Onodera, quien, con cada paso que daba el mayor, retrocedía.

-Escucha, necesitas calmarte, vas a abrir tu herida. – Onodera se presionó el costado sintiendo como un líquido tibio manchaba su mano, pero no se movió, solo desvió la mirada, buscando un lugar por el cual escapar. –Ni se te ocurra. Le dije al doctor que te cuidaría, así que has caso. Cálmate y siéntate, tengo que revistarte.

-No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, ¡pero no te quiero cerca! ¿No me usaste ya lo suficiente? – Fue con esa exclamación que las lágrimas que el chico había estado conteniendo se derramaron, cayeron pesadas y feroces, sin piedad por esas pálidas y suaves mejillas. Masamune supuso lo que estaba pensando, no quería tener que discutir lo que pasó en ese entonces una vez más, era doloroso, demasiado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Onodera se confundió más con esa pregunta.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es…

-Sólo contesta, ¿quieres? – El menor se estremeció al ser interrumpido por el tono de vos que uso su acompañante, lo interpretaba como una mezcla de molestia bien disimulada.

-Eto… ¿18? – Takano suspiró nuevamente en ese día. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Tienes 25 años, Onodera.

-¿Qué? Eso no…

-Estuviste en un accidente, tienes una conmoción cerebral, así que es normal, solo intenta calmarte.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo observándose en silencio hasta que Ritsu cedió, se sentó en la cama (no era que soportara estar mucho tiempo de pie con un yeso y costillas rotas de todas formas) y se quedó viendo a Takano.

-¿Re-realmente eres tú…? – Fue dicho solo en un susurro, el cual fue escuchado por el más alto. El castaño agachó la cabeza dejando que su flequillo cubriera su rostro empapado en lágrimas. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? – Esto le rompía el corazón al azabache, ver a su pequeño sufriendo de esa manera era de lo peor.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Ritsu se veía muy dolido.

-¿De qué hablas? – Explicarle todo y evitar el asunto de volver a recordar el pasado sonaba bien, pero una oportunidad para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del más joven en ese entonces.

-¿Por qué me usaste de esa manera? – Se veía tan frágil llorando sentado en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Estaba temblando ligeramente y clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos.

-Yo nunca te usé, lo mal interpretaste todo y te fuiste sin preguntarme nada.

-Eso no es cierto, ¡te reíste de mí, en mi cara, justo después de… - El menor se calló de golpe, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca me reí de ti, ni jugué contigo; fue un malentendido. – Dicho esto, el mayor lo cubrió con sus brazos, logrando que el otro se sobresaltara un poco y desconfiado, intentara liberarse. –Sé que estas confundido, pero confía en mí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

El castaño agachó la mirada, no estaba seguro de si podría volver a confiar en él, pero no tenía otra opción, así que solo optó por asentir suavemente.

-Bien, déjame ver esa herida. – Claro que a Onodera no le agradó esa idea, es decir, necesitaba que lo revisaran, sí, pero definitivamente no quería que él lo tocara, sin embargo se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y se quitó la camisa que traía puesta. Se podían ver las vendas manchadas de sangre en el lugar lastimado.

-Voy a tener que cambiarlas, iré por unas, quédate aquí. – No es que se pudiera mover mucho con una pierna rota, gracias.

Cuando Takano salió de la habitación, Ritsu se dedicó a observar sus alrededores. Era una recamara normal, muy ordenada, tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí en múltiples ocasiones. Intentaba compararla con la de su sempai en sus tiempos de juventud pero era diferente, ¿Qué habría sido de todos sus libros? Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, cuando se fue al extranjero jamás imagino volver a encontrarse con él. Y ahora estaba en su departamento con una vida que no recordaba del todo y le decía que todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sufrió, todas esas lágrimas que derramo fueron por un malentendido. Se sentía estúpido, frustrado. ¿Realmente se había equivocado? Aunque Saga-sempai nunca le dijo mucho en el corto tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, así que realmente no lo sabía. Se estaba sintiendo cansado cuando el azabache entro con vendas limpias y más cosas para atenderlo apropiadamente.

El mayor se acercó al más bajo y se inclinó para estar a la altura del lugar en el que iba a tratar.

Después de mencionar un "puede que duela" y recibir como respuesta un "eso ya lo sé", prosiguió a quitarle cuidadosamente la venda que lo cubría.

Takano tenía las manos frías y hacían estremecer a Ritsu con cada pequeño roce. Casi retirada la venda, Onodera dejo salir un gemido de dolor junto con un suspiro lastimero, le dolía un carajo, pero era una de esas cosas que se tienen que aguantar. Masamune se percató de este gesto, así que dejó de quitar la venda, que estaba pegada a su piel por la sangre seca y lo abrazó suavemente.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? – Su vos salió apenada, estaba intentando hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible, pero el tener la venda pegada justo en la herida le dificultaba el trabajo.

-N-no te preocupes, no es nada, puedo soportarlo.

Aun con el abrazo, Takano acarició la espalda del más chico distrayéndolo y siguió quitando esa molestia lentamente con su otra mano. Una vez libre esa zona, la comenzó a limpiar y desinfectar.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, ambos querían respuestas, pero siempre había un miedo que les impedía dar un paso. Ya harto, Onodera decidió ser que lo rompiera, ya que tenía muchas preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Takano seguía desinfectando, se le veía muy concentrado.

-Estábamos trabajando con una mangaka, tu tuviste que salir por unas cosas y… - Exhaló profundamente, no le dijo que prácticamente lo obligo a acompañarlo. –Un tipo borracho no hizo caso al rojo del semáforo estrellándose con otros autos y arrollando a las personas a su paso, entre las cuales estabas… tú. Me asusté mucho. – Al terminar de hablar, el azabache lo rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del otro. –El doctor te dio el alta con la condición de que alguien cuidara de ti y yo me ofrecí; tú aceptaste de mala gana. – Una risita se le escapó de los labios al decir esto último.

-Y ya veo porque. Lamento causarte tantos problemas, yo no soy tu responsabilidad, y el que hagas esto…

-Lo hago porque te amo. – La cara de Onodera Ritsu no presentaba más que sorpresa, las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, eran dichas por el hombre que tanto amó. Por eso separándolo de él un poco y tomando el rostro del azabache con las dos manos con algo de desesperación para que lo viera a los ojos se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Q-que fue lo que di-dijiste? – La voz le temblaba un poco, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pero quería asegurarse, quería que se lo dijera mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Que te amo. Te he amado por los últimos 10 años, desde el momento en el que te me declaraste en esa biblioteca, Onodera Ritsu.

A Ritsu se le congeló la respiración, pequeñas lágrimas se le asomaban por sus verdes ojos. En un impulso atrajo fuertemente el cuerpo más grande en un fuerte abrazo. Y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento. – No podía controlar su propio llanto, solo se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su primer amor. Takano correspondió su abrazo.

-Está bien, ahora estamos juntos. Déjame terminar de vendarte. – Lentamente se separó del más pequeño para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez listo, Ritsu ya había dejado de llorar, así que Takano se sentó a su lado y tomó de la mano del más bajo, lo que le causó un leve sonrojo. Al verse los dos directamente a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo un momento y se besaron. Se besaron con ese anhelo y esa ternura que solo ellos podían causar al entregar sus corazones mediante un beso.

Se separaron jadeando y con un hilo de saliva que aun los conectaba, pero fue roto cuando el más alto pasó a besar el esbelto cuello de su casi amante. Era tan suave y adictivo, pero lo que más le encantaba eran esos suspiros entrecortados que dejaba escapar su dulce castaño. Una vez besado y chupado el cuello, paso a su clavícula, lo que era una tarea fácil porque Onodera no tenía camisa.

Así se fueron dando las cosas, ahora el mayor se encontraba arriba del castaño, el cual estaba suspirando caliente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se aferraba a la espalda del otro.

-¡Ngh!... – Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando el mayor chupó suavemente un pezón. –Ta-kano-san…

-Está bien, no lo voy a hacer contigo en este estado. – Y es que él se conformaba con sólo gemir, era tan ¿tierno? Si, su pequeño era tierno, pero también era caliente y adictivo sin siquiera intentarlo y eso le encantaba.

Cuando llegó al estómago (lo que fue algo rápido, porque, estaba vendado) hizo círculos alrededor del ombligo para finalmente meter la lengua y deleitarse con el grito ahogado que le dedicó su adoración. Una vez satisfecho, fue bajando lentamente, lamiendo y succionando lugares sensibles, hasta que llegó a la base del pijama; lo bajó un poco dando suaves besos en el inicio de la cadera al momento que acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos y descuidadamente pasaba por su entrepierna.

Ritsu en cambio, estaba disfrutando de esas caricias, esas manos que lo tocaban con maestría lo hacían caer en un abismo de placer del que le era difícil salir. Pero no todo duraba lo necesario y estaba sintiendo que se le iban las fuerzas.

-Ta-Takano-san y-yo no…

-Está bien, ya voy a terminar, mantente despierto para darte el medicamento. – Dicho esto bajó lo que le quedaba de ropa para chupar ese miembro que pedía atención.

-¡Ah! ¡Ngh!... Taka-no-sa ¡Ah! N-no…- Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, así que sorprendido, no se pudo concentrar en nada más que no fuera gemir por tanto placer.

Al azabache le encantaban esos sonidos y esas expresiones que solo él le podía provocar a Onodera Ritsu, pero sabía que no podía prolongar por mucho tiempo ese momento, porque el más joven debía estar agotado, así que aumentó la intensidad de las "embestidas" que estaba simulando con su boca y se dedicó a escuchar los ahora gritos que estaba soltando su pequeño.

-Y-ya suf… V-voy a… ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! – Y con un gemido fuerte, el castaño se corrió en la boca del más alto, que no dudó en tragar todo, sonrojándose intensamente, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos aun temblorosas.

Takano retiró las manos del rostro de Ritsu para darle un suave y perezoso beso.

-Espera a que traiga las medicinas, no te duermas, ya vuelvo. – De alguna forma esas palabras sonaban dulces a los oídos de Ritsu. Solo asintió cansadamente.

Después de tomarse las medicinas se durmió inmediatamente entre los brazos del mayor, quien no pudo dejar de pensar en el dolor por el que tuvieron que pasar cuando se separaron. Él se encargaría de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Ya se que este fic esta algo demaciado exagerado y me disculpo por eso, pero no me sale el ser realista xD y además es ficcion, asi que yo puedo inventarme lo que quiera(? bueno, no suelo escribir a menudo esta clase de cochinadas rikolinas(? así que espero que al menos este pasable :P espero les halla gustado :3 Por sierto, me encanta que me comenten, creo que ya mencioné esto, pero cuando subí esta historia no pensé que la fueran a leer, asi que muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo. :'3

Ahora las malas noticias, despues de que escribí esto mi cerebro quedó frito, ya no se como continuar, quizá, si algun día se me llega a ocurrir una contunuación la escriba y la publique, pero no prometo nada :c en serio lo siento, realmente se lo que se siente que l s autor s abandonen los fics, pero realmenta ya no se que hacer y tengo pavor de escribir algo mal y arrunar lo que llevo, aunque claro que acepto sugerencias :B


End file.
